Aposte y te Perdi
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane cae bajo la provocación de Shampoo y apuesta a su prometido y pierde el combate


**Aposte y te perdí?**

Shampo y Akane estaban discutiendo en el patio del dojo, Ranma estaba observando Akane ayer había cumplido sus 18 años pero ahora estaba tan enojada como cuando era una adolecente y realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia Akane, cuando de pronto.

-Te Reto Akane Tendo-  
-Pues apuesto, Mujercita de segunda- Fueron las palabras de Akane con un brillo matador.  
-Si Gano la apuesta dejaras de ser prometida de Ranma mañana mismo, para que veas que soy bondadosa-  
-Si yo gano será lo mismo, desvergonzada- Akane apretada los dientes.  
Ranma abrió sus ojos, sabia que Shampo no entrenaba mucho pero entrenaba Akane por su lado rara es lo hacia y había perdido algo de condición.  
Toda la familia estaba en el dojo, Ranma no dejaba de ver a su prometida estaba realmente preocupado por como terminaría el combate.  
Shampoo se avalanzo sobre Akane, Akane soporto el primer golpe, pero apenas pudo detener el primero vino un segundo golpe donde golpeo su cara en un instante vino una patada golpeando el rostro de Akane en cuestión de segundos cada golpe era contundente Akane logro darle un fuerte golpe en su estomago, cada una estaba dando lo mejor de si, pero la diferencia era abismal Akane por cada golpe que daba recibía 10 el impacto que recivia era bastante mas grande que el de Shampoo, cuando de pronto Akane cae como un cuerpo muerto, la familia se preocupo, Ranma intento levantarla pero una mirada de Akane indico que aun no se rendia, en eso logra levantarse tenia un hilo de sangre que caia en su boca, y se notaba que tenia una costilla rota, y cojeaba de una pierna en eso se lanza contra Shampo con una determinación para derrotarla Shampoo casi es alcanzada con sorpresa pero mas sorpresa fue de Akane ya que Shampoo le dio un guerte golpe en el estomago con su Rodilla provocando el desmayo de Akane, la pobre vio como su mundo caia en la oscuridad y no supo mas de si.  
Toda la familia da la victoria a Shampoo, y Ranma se acerca a tomar en los brazos a su prometida que era hasta el día de hoy  
-Disfruta en tu inconciencia Akane hoy es tu ultimo dia de ser la prometida de Ranma, mañana solo abra una- Lo dijo la amazona con una sonrisa, ya que Ukyo dejo de ser prometida de Ranma al comenzar una relación con Ryoga solo quedaba Akane y Shampoo.  
Ranma la toma en su brasos y comienza a caminar a la habitacionde Akane, la coloca en la habitación y sale varios minutos ingresa abre el closed de Akane y mete un poco de Ropa de Akane, y alado suyo tenia una mochila una obiamente era de Akane y la otra de el.  
Akane abre sus ojos.  
-Hasta que te levantaste Akane-  
-Perdí- fueron las únicas palabras de Akane casi al borde del llanto.  
-Aja, perdiste-  
-Mañana ya no serás mi prometido-  
-Exacto Mañana no seré tu prometido- fueron las palabras secas de Ranma  
-Lo dices así de fácil, acaso nunca te importo- eran las palabras de Akane sentía dolor, bueno no eran tan cercanos como prometidos o novios, era difícil hablar de su relación, si habían tenido unos besos cortos, pequeños, pero nunca un te amo, su relación era algo que no estaba sentada en papeles pero ella pensaba que si había amor, un amor verdadero.  
-Báñate, cámbiate de ropa, que nos vamos y vamos atrasados-  
-Ok esta bien- Akane no entendía a donde irían pero si era el último día como prometidos entonces quería estar junto a el todo el tiempo, posible incluso pensó ir contra su honor o hacerse la desentendida.  
Akane se punto un lindo vestido dominguero, Ranma andaba como siempre vestido y procedió a cargar dos maletas y salieron al poco tiempo que salieron tomaron camino al restaurante de Ukyo, Akane estaba triste pensó en un día solo lo dos, pero tenían que ir donde Ukyo en que estupidez piensa Ranma debía ser un día solo los dos para su sorpresa el local estaba cerrado, y Ranma llama y sale Ukyo con Ryoga vestidos algo más elegantes que ellos dos,  
Ukyo quedo sumamente asustada al ver el rostro de Akane toda golpeada y Ryoga reclamándole a Ranma que no cuidado a la dulce Akane, Ranma le explicó que fue por el duelo con Shampoo y que no podía meterse pero bueno hasta allí llego esa discusión.  
Ranma pide el baño y le da la maleta a Akane para que se ponga lo que está allí, ingresa al baño sin comprender que planea Ranma y encuentra un hermoso vestido muy casual, algo elegante, se lo pone Akane no sabía para que se bestia así, entonces pensó que Ranma tenia ganas de ir a un restaurante elegante con todos pero porque, quería algo más personal, algo para los dos pero bueno si así el quiere pasar el ultimo día de prometidos que se puede hacer.  
-Ahora si Ranma a donde vamos- Decía una Ukyo algo molesta  
-Es verdad apoyo a Ukyo solo nos distes que nos pongamos elegantes que nos vamos-  
-Es verdad Ranma, ni yo se a donde vamos- decía algo ofuscada Akane  
Salieron del restaurante una ves afuera Ranma detiene a un taxi y todos suben  
-Amigo vamos al registro civil-  
Todos los presentes abren sus ojos, sin saber que estaba pasando.  
-Ranma para que vamos al registro civil-  
-Akane aquí tengo tu cedula, todos ustedes tienen su cedula verdad, yo cargo la mía-  
-Si- fueron la repuesta de Ryoga y Ukyo  
-Excelente, porque hoy Akane deja de ser mi prometida para ser mí esposa-  
Akane gritaba emocionada diciendo que se va a casar, Ukyo intentaba calmarla, mientras Ryoga, sentía que casi perdía la conciencia, realmente estaba contento por su amiga Akane y Ranma, después de todo aprendió que sentía un cariño de amistad, y que realmente amaba a Ukyo eran después de todo pareja.  
Al llegar al registro Ranma guiaba a su prometida, se acercaron al juez de paz y firmaron los papeles, Ryoga y Ukyo estaban allí firmando los papeles como testigos, todo fue tan rápido, que no podían creer que estaban casados, en eso salieron del registro civil casados, y todo era algo interesante Akane cojeando y con un ojo morado, partido el labio pero sumamente contenta de estar casada el Juez estaba preocupado pensaba que era una mujer golpeada por su marido pero la reconoció como Akane Tendo una gran luchadora de las artes marciales y que solo había sido un combate que tubo.  
Todo estaban contentos fueron a comer a un restaurante caro y de allí se separan y la joven pareja, fue a un pequeño hotel de amor, donde al ingresar no sabían que hacer.  
-Bueno estamos aquí, y bueno no se qué hacer-  
-Yo tampoco-  
Ranma caminaba, por allí y vio un control remoto, prendio el televisor cuando vio una mujer desnuda metiendo en su boca el órgano masculino, Ranma inmediatamente apago el televisor.  
Akane vio a Ranma –No veas esas cosas cuando este presente- Ranma intentaba defenderse –No sabia enserio no sabia que eso estaba pasando- Akane cambio sus ojos a forma de picara  
-Para que ver en la tele cuando ya me tienes a mi para satisfacerte- en eso Akane besa a Ranma profundizando sus besos, Ranma Abrasa a la dulce Akane la carga para recostarla en la cama, y comenzó a desnudarla, los dos estaba nerviosos, no sabían que hacer no sabían nada intentaban guiarse mutuamente, desnudando sus cuerpos sintiendo el cuerpo uno del otro cuando de pronto se amaron recostados en la cama estaban completamente disfrutando de la denudes de su amante.  
Akane se sentía feliz la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no importaba que estuviera golpeada y le doliera los golpes, no importaba haber perdido ante Shampoo aunque sintió que gano, fue la mejor pelea perdida ganada de su vida.  
Salieron del hotel dirigiéndose al dojo, una vez en el dojo Ranma tomo en sus brazos a Akane e ingreso cargándola desde la puerta de la casa, Nabiki vio la escena y sonreía para si misma, mientras la cargaba Akane gritaba de felicidad sus progenitores no entendía que estaba pasando, Nodoka los vio pensó que alguna tontería de muchachos habían echo o estaban asiendo, cuando Akane llego y se sentó donde todos estaban tenía un rostro de felicidad que no cabía en este mundo.  
-Akane, ya has pensando cuando retar nuevamente a Shampoo para volver a ser la prometida de Ranma- fueron las palabras de Soun Tendo muy serias  
-Papa ya no quiero ser la prometida de Ranma tal como estoy, estoy muy bien- mientras Akane sonreía a su esposo.  
-Akane, acaso no entiendes que esto es el futuro del estilo libre, del dojo, hija entiende-  
-Papa no es necesario , estoy casada con Ranma-  
-Pero Hija entien…..- Soun cayo en la inconciencia, junto a su amigo Genma ambos quedaron completamente inconsciente con una gran sonrisa.  
Nabiki ya tenia fotos desde la entrada mas las ganancias de la mañana podía decir que fue un hermoso día.  
Kasumi al enterarse comenzó a preparar comida para un banquete, mientras Nodoka gritaba que su hijo era todo un hombre.  
En la noche fue trago y mas trago, Akane y Ranma estaba completamente borrachos, Akane fue su primera borrachera incluyendo Ranma mientras subían, se decían que el otro estaba mas borracho, una vez arriba Akane armo un escándalo que la cargue que tenía que entrar a la habitación como toda una mujer recién casada en los brazos de su marido, Ranma decía que podía caerse, y pues con tanta discusión Ranma la cargaba hasta que entraron a la habitación escogieron que fuera la habitación de Ranma, al ingresar Ranma y Akane volvieron a amarse la parte que faltaba del hotel.  
Muy temprano en la mañana  
Akane estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno cocina algo mejor no tan bien como Kasumi pero si lo suficiente para comer.  
Mientras ella cocinaba escucho un ruido que significa alerta, prefiero tomarlo con calma hoy tomaría su dulce venganza, tomo una bandeja subiría el desayuno a su esposo y el de ella aparte subiría un vaso de jugo extra para su invitada.  
Mientras subía imagino mil un formas de cobrarse todas las que ah pasado.  
Abrió la puerta y pudo notar lo que ya se imaginaba una Shampo en ropa interior metida en la cama de Ranma, Akane Sonrió como si no le importara pero por dentro tenia unos deseos asesinos sobre la amazona pero sabía que tenía algo mejor que decir y hacer.  
-Hola Shampoo que haces tan temprano-  
-Hola Ex prometida de Ranma, que haces-  
Shampoo había puesto su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma cuando intento poner la piernas noto algo raro no tenía cansancillo y todo el miembro de Ranma se sintió de todo los colores era la primera ves que tocaba ese órgano netamente masculino.  
-Quieres tomar un poco de jugo con la ex prometida de Ranma.-  
Shampoo se salió de la cama de Ranma solo cargaba un sostén y una pantaletas tipo hilo muy transparentes no dejaba nada a la imaginación.  
-Gracias-  
-De nada-  
-Ah que vas venido al cuarto de Ranma- fueron las palabras de Shampoo  
-Vine a traer el desayuno para Ranma y para mi y ver si puedo sacar las sabanas necesito lavarlas-  
-Yo me puedo encargar de ello ya que tu no eres su prometida, y aun me sorprende Ranma tener sueño pesado pero no para tanto-  
-Tal ves no se levante tan rápido, Ranma duerme mucho cuando toma un poco de alcohol y ayer si tomo demasiado estaba celebrando que ya no fuera su prometida- la voz de Akane era tranquila, es forma de hablar molestaba a la joven amazona, por un instante Shampoo sintió que era la misma Nabiki la que estaba allí jugando moviendo las barajas, la joven amazona indicaba su instinto de peligro que estaba en peligro en la mismo boca del lobo.  
-Veo que Ranma por fin se libro de ti, y anda tan feliz que no puedo celebrar tranquilamente-  
-Ah se sintió tan feliz de que no fuera ya más su prometida, es verdad-  
-Me meteré en la cama de Ranma quiero sentir su calor.-  
-Shampo ya no puedo dejar que hagas eso, no podría yo permitir algo así-  
-Porque ya no eres ¿más su prometida?-  
-En primera esa cama tiene sangre, porque ahí Ranma me quito la virginidad, y segundo ya no soy mas la prometida de Ranma soy su mujer.-  
Las piernas de Shampoo no soportaron su peso, cayó al piso, se sintió sucia, repudiada, sintió que le habían arrebatado todo.  
-Mientes, Mientes- era la voz de Shampoo.  
-haya tu Shampoo, si no me crees-  
-Yo ya me case con el-  
-Mientes, además ese no era el trato-  
-El trato era el siguiente hasta ayer yo era su prometida, hoy no soy su prometida, soy su esposa su mujer, entonces cumplí mi parte del compromiso-  
-Eres una –  
-Dilo, porque aquí la única puta eres tu que se metió a la cama de mi marido-  
Shampoo also el puño para golpear a Akane, pero justo fue detenida por Ranma que estaba parado atrás de ella, movió el brazo con fuerza y se fue gritando cosas en chino.  
-Al final gane yo- fueron las palabras de Akane.  
-Así parece-  
-Dime cuanto te costó, para que Nabiki te de la solución-  
Ranma trago saliva –Digamos que literalmente lo poco que me quedaba de orgullo masculino-  
-Dime que hiciste-  
-Nabiki me tomo foto en ropa íntima más lencería que vendería a Kuno-  
Akane bajo la cabeza- Ranma eres un indecente-  
FIN  
Nota  
Envie a unos amigos los dos finales alternativos pero no les gusto el final entonces hice un tercer final y es este espero que les gustes bye  
Donde cambia el final es cunado Akane sube


End file.
